Eternal Rose
by TheKat6
Summary: Haruhi has graduated, things have happened since then and Haruhi hasn  t been the same without him. Rated M for very adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever! Here's what you need to know. I'm a journalist. I am accustomed to writing in short paragraphs. I'm still getting acclimated to using a lot of detail. So please bare with me. I hope you enjoy it!** (The title is just a place holder...I never really thought of a good one.)

_It had been a long time, since she left Mu_sic _Room 3 for the last time…It had been a long time since she_ _left Ouran Academy…_

Haruhi Fujioca stood in her apartment admiring a photo she had of herself and her favorite hosts. She still kept in touch with most of them. Around the holidays she would receive scandalous garments from the Haiitachin's, free passes to the Ootari group facilities, expensive confectionaries from Honey, and fancy tuna from Mori.

Haruhi always knew she liked Mori!

But…every year, she would wait for the package she truly wanted. The one from Him. Haruhi refused to say his name…or even think about him. She promised herself to never shed another tear. It was ancient history; Haruhi is a big girl now.

"It was only High School…it's over now." Haruhi assured herself.

The phone rang and broke Haruhi's trance. She went to go fish her cell out of her pocket. She opened it and saw who the caller was. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Hello, Haruhi."

"KYOYA!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I was in the neighborhood on business and I was wondering if we could catch up over dinner." Kyoya said.

_Always right to the point…I bet I have no choice in the matter_

"No, Haruhi, you don't have much of a choice on the matter." The Shadow King said.

_He hasn't changed…I can't believe he can still do that. Always the Shadow King…*shiver*_

"Alright then. What time and where should I meet you?"

"It's all taken care of, in about 10 minutes you should be getting a delivery. It's your attire for tonight and a thank you gift for obliging me for dinner. A car will be outside waiting for whenever you are ready." Kyoya said.

The phone call ended. Within seconds, just as Kyoya said, the doorbell rang. Outside was a man who obviously works for the Ootari group holding a garment bag and a breathtaking arrangement of deep red roses. Haruhi maneuvered her way back into the house with her presents. She placed the roses on the counter and found the card protruding out of the arrangement.

"To Haruhi, Now it is your turn to play the princess, and I your host. The Shadow King"

Haruhi prepared herself to go out with her "host". Just thinking of that made her stop dead in her tracks.

_My…Host…NO! Don't think of him now…it's over. _

Haruhi regained her composure and braced herself for the garment that is waiting for her inside the bag. She carefully opened it to reveal a black evening gown.

_Of course it's black…I would expect nothing less from the shadow king himself…_

It was expensive, but it was beautiful. Haruhi loved the way the silk gloved her body. She didn't like the dangerously low neckline but she forgot all about it when she realized how the dress was cut short in the front and flowed out like a train in the back.

After applying a little bit of makeup and perfume, Haruhi was ready for her appointment with her "host". Haruhi giggled to herself at the thought.

_He doesn't mess around does he._

Waiting for her outside was a sleek stretch limo, also there was Kyoya himself.

"My my, and to what do I owe this honor!" Haruhi said teasingly.

_She looks…ravishing…_

Seeing Haruhi in such a beautiful gown…the way it fitted her slender body and gave you a teasing glance at her cleavage…two long and smooth legs put on display, a shot of pleasure ran through Kiowa's groin.

_Not now! Control yourself Kyoya. _

"Mademoiselle, you look wonderful!" Kyoya said.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." She said.

She meant it too. Haruhi always loved pinstripes. They looked great on Kyoya. It shaped his body perfectly showing off every toned muscle and appendage. But she couldn't help to notice how…large…it made his…lower…half…appear. Haruhi put that to the back of her mind.

As any good host should, Kyoya opened the door to the limo and ushered Haruhi in. They got inside the vehicle. Haruhi gazed at the interior with wonder. Polished wood and plastic surrounded them and they were seated on soft black leather. Kyoya gave her time to take it all in before he spoke.

"So, princess, what has your life been like after…" he was conscious to continue "school"?

Noting Kyoya's hesitancy, she mentally thanked him for the discretion.

"Things have been great. I finished school, got an internship at a law firm. The firm actually hired me and now I'm working fulltime." Haruhi said, very proud of herself.

"Well that's exceptional. Now I know I can call upon you if the Ootari Group is ever in need of legal counsel." Kyoya stated.

"Are you still keeping tabs on the others?" Haruhi said with a giggle.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kyoya said going into business mode. A Cheshire cat smile stretched across his devious face.

"The Haiitachin's have just launched their first spring line of women's fashions. Honey has taken over the family dojo, but still making time for cake and other cute things. Mori is still keeping a diligent watch over Honey. They have not changed. I have acquired a portion of my family's property and now take care of that. The—"

He hesitated, realizing what, or who, he was about to mention. Thinking fast and always maintaining his cool demeanor, he recovered with

"The group of us is doing very well. We should get together for a reunion soon. "

A single teardrop ran down Haruhi's face.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi…I was careless. Please don't cry." Kyoya pleaded.

He slid her across the seat and pulled her close to him. Kyoya placed a kiss on the top of her hair. Haruhi turned scarlet at Kyoya's gesture. But, it was nice. He felt so warm and safe. That was something Haruhi hasn't felt for a long time.

"I'm okay now. Thanks Kyoya. I didn't mean to cause a fuss." Haruhi said feeling embarrassed.

Kyoya stayed silent and kept Haruhi securely fastened to his side. He wasn't sure if she was really okay like she claimed. The couple made the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

They had pulled up to the nicest restaurant the area had to offer. It was one of those places where you have to make reservations two years in advance. But never for the Host Club's Shadow King. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by the matre'd.

"Welcome Mr. Ootari and Ms. Fujioca! We have your table all set, just as you requested."

_Figures. Damn rich people._

Once they sat down, Haruhi didn't seem to mind quite so much. The atmosphere was beautiful. The room was decorated with red roses and the table was dusted with rose petals. A bottle of champagne was already waiting in an ice bucket next to the table. Kyoya pulled out Haruhi's chair for her and then sat down.

The dinner was heavenly. Kyoya treated Haruhi to fancy tuna and anything else that her heart desired. They made pleasant conversation. Kyoya even made Haruhi blush with compliments or cute and dirty innuendos. Haruhi had a wonderful time. The events of earlier in the car were but a distant dream. Until…

"Would you like some dessert princess?" Kyoya said.

"Hmm…what do they have…" the gears in Haruhi's mind were turning.

"KYOYA! When I heard you were in the area I—"

Haruhi stopped breathing when she heard that voice. Years of memories and intimate moments came rushing back in seconds. Almost instantly, came that night when her whole world came crashing down.

"Haru…hi…I'm sorry to interrupt. I didn't realize you two were—I'll call you later Kyoya." The King said.

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Haruhi couldn't bear hearing him say her name again…or feeling his eyes watching her. It was simply too much. She had to leave.

'It's no problem, I was just leaving." Haruhi bit out. He voice wobbly from the sobs trying to make their escape. Haruhi dashed from the room and out of the restaurant as quickly as she can, without making a scene. She ran out to the car and instructed the driver to take her home.

"Thanks, Tamaki. I hope you're happy now. Haven't you hurt her enough?" Kyoya said.

"I…didn't know she was here…she's so beautiful…wait. Why was she here with you?" Tamaki yelled.

"I was in the area. We were catching up." Kyoya said coolly.

Seeing Kyoya and his Haruhi sitting together at the table having a great time opened up wounds that he thought were healed long ago. But then again…they never really were. Tamaki was still very much in love with Haruhi. But there were still things that needed to be taken care of before they could ever be happy.

"Well…be good to her Kyoya…the way I could never be."Tamaki said.

"You should have told her the truth. She's a lot stronger than you think she is." Kyoya said as he was leaving.

Kyoya dashed outside to find the car. Haruhi was nowhere to be found. The driver promptly informed him that he had driven Haruhi back to her apartment. Kyoya instructed the driver to take him to her.

Haruhi had not made it into the building before Kyoya came running after her. Before she could think, Kyoya had her wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know he was there princess" Kyoya cooed.

He wiped away the tears streaming down her face with the pads of his thumbs. Haruhi wasn't ready for what was coming next. She stared into his eyes trying to read this expression she has never seen on Kyoya before.

She looked completely broken and lost. Kyoya couldn't understand what was going on inside of him. He just wanted to kiss every tear away and make her forget all about Tamaki. To stop her bleeding. She stared at him. She looked like he wanted her to do something, but he could never be sure. He knew he wanted to do something. He wanted to kiss every beautiful inch of her wounded body. That's what she needed. A man to make her feel like she was beautiful again, like she was the only one who mattered.

Kyoya lowered his head to meet Haruhi lips. It was slow and soft and oh so very good. Kyoya wanted more. But he didn't want to alarm her if he hasn't already.

_Kyoya…okay…make my pain go away…make me feel beautiful…_

Haruhi was too embarrassed to say it out loud. Haruhi got over the initial shock of his gesture very quickly. She kissed back with more force, knowing what she wanted. What she wanted, for right now, was Kyoya Ootari to ravish her the way a woman should be.

Kyoya saw her apparent eagerness. But, Kyoya thought, he would tempt the little minx for a while. He ran his tongue across her soft lips trying to find an opening. Haruhi graciously let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. Kyoya lifted Haruhi so that her legs wrapped around him and pushed her against the building wall.

"Honey…umm…" Haruhi whispered as she was turning red.

"Yes love…what's wrong…do you not like this?" Kyoya said becoming worried.

"Oh no…it's fine…it's just…can we do this in my apartment? I don't want there to be an audience…" Haruhi said becoming more embarrassed.

"Oh."

Kyoya realized they were still outside and carried Haruhi upstairs and into her apartment. Still being carried, Haruhi placed little kisses on his neck. She began to feel his manhood stiffening against her leg. She liked having that power over a man.

"Oh Kyoya…" Haruhi moaned in his ear "make love to me…I don't want to feel so alone anymore."

"Oh Haruhi…I'm going to make you forget everything. All you are going to be able to feel is me making sweet love to you."

Once they got inside the apartment, Kyoya deposited Haruhi on the couch. He lay on top of her and ran his hands down the side of her slim frame. Haruhi moaned from Kyoya's gentle touch. Haruhi unbuttoned the suit jacket Kyoya was wearing and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Easy my princess…no need to rush" Kyoya said with a mischievous look. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Kyoya ran his fingertips down her neck and over her breast. He pinched and kneaded her breast and nipples making Haruhi squeal with pleasure. He brought his hand lower over her belly and in between her legs.

"Now…the real pleasure begins" Kyoya groaned.

Haruhi was already moist and ready for the taking but Kyoya was more than willing to savor the experience just a little but more. Kyoya lifted up Haruhi's shapely legs to remove her lacey panties, slowly kissing each inch of flesh that became exposed. Haruhi moaned each time Kyoya's lips came into contact with her skin. Especially when his fingers were so close to her most sensitive area.

Kyoya wanted to explore some more. Once he had made short work of her panties, he slid the expensive silk up her legs. Kyoya laid back down on top of Haruhi and covered her mouth with his. While their tongues tangled, his fingers slowly slid into the moisture collecting between her legs. He would slowly go in and out of her with one finger taking time to rub the surrounding pink. Haruhi was close to the golden edge, he could sense it. He slowly slid himself down Haruhi kissing her as he went along. He was in between her legs when he stopped.

Haruhi had never experience anything like this before. She had never been with another man since the academy, and a man has never done anything like this to her before. These sensations she was feeling was almost too much for her to control, like she was on the brink of something wonderful. Then, as Kyoya's tongue touched her womanhood, she exploded. The power that coursed through her whole body was too much for her to keep in. She screamed as her whole body shook with the pleasure that warmed her.

"Oh my god…Kyoya…ohhh…"

Kyoya scooped Haruhi up off of the couch and into the bedroom. Kyoya couldn't control himself anymore and ripped the dress off of Haruhi's body. To his surprise, Haruhi had nothing on underneath. He beheld her naked body. Before she could cover it up, Kyoya smashed his body into hers with an embrace. He gently pushed her on to the bed; she laid there and let him look at her. He removed his shirt to expose his naked chest. Haruhi got up to meet his face with a hard and passionate kiss, while undoing his pants and removing his undergarments.

Then Haruhi saw just how gifted Kyoya Ootari is. She wanted to pleasure him the same way he had pleasured her. She held his manhood in a fisted hand and stroked him up and down.

Kyoya moaned with satisfaction, but he could not wait any longer. He had Haruhi right where he wanted her. But there was something he had to know.

"Princess...Umm…are you a virgin?" Kyoya asked sheepishly.

"Is that a problem…no, please don't stop." Haruhi said alarmed.

Kyoya entered Haruhi with brute force. Haruhi let out a piercing shriek. The pain that she felt between her legs was overwhelming.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I thought you said you weren't a virgin, I didn't know…I could have been more gentle!" Kyoya said

"No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I meant don't stop…not—"

Kyoya stopped her sentence, with a kiss. He slowly inched his way in and out of her to make her more comfortable. Haruhi has never felt anything so good. Every time he went in, it touched a particularly sweet spot. Kyoya, unable to keep his lust at bay started going faster and deeper into her, making her moan louder and louder, until finally they both climaxed. Kyoya shifted his weight to Haruhi's side. He kissed her cheek and her neck until he felt moisture running down Haruhi's face.

"What's wrong love, did I hurt you? Are you in pain?" Kyoya said, alarmed.

"No, I'm happy. This was so wonderful. Thank you." Haruhi said.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms, their bodies still slick with sweat and their lovemaking.

_One year later…_

Haruhi laid in bed thinking about all of the wonderful things this year brought her. She now lives in a beautiful Ootari estate. Her job as the Ootari Group head lawyer has brought her infinite happiness and six figures a year. Every morning she wakes up after a night of love making next to her knight in shining armor. But, she still felt empty. Any time she would ever try to talk to Kyoya about it, he would buy her expensive jewelry or whisk her away to a steamy time in the bedroom. But, she forced herself to keep that locked away in the back of her mind.

"Good morning baby" Kyoya mumbled into the sheets.

"Good morning. I'm sorry; did I wake you up, honey?" Haruhi said.

She panicked because of what happens when the Shadow King is awoken too early in the morning.

"No, not at all love." Kyoya said assuringly.

"Good. Well, I have to start getting ready for work." Haruhi said with a sigh.

Haruhi tried to break free of Kyoya's iron grip he had on her naked body. Kyoya held her tight and pulled her back down into the blankets.

"No you don't. Stay in bed with me." Kyoya said with a giggle.

"Honey, if I don't go to work, people are going to start talking." Haruhi said.

Mostly everyone knew that Kyoya and Haruhi were together. There were whispers all through her department. But, Haruhi kept her head held high and ignored it. When she first started working there, she will never forget the times she spent locked in the bathroom crying over the rude insults the other female workers comments. Haruhi never said anything to her boyfriend because she knew what he would do. Fire the whole department and hire new people who didn't know the situation. That would just make everyone resent her more. Better to just leave it alone and ignore it than to cause more of a problem than there really is.

"Who's talking? Anyone who has a negative opinion about how I run my company will be dealt with accordingly." Kyoya said smoothly.

_Leave it up to him to have fun while he is ruining people's careers. _

"No one is taking, Kyoya. It was just a thought. I have to go to work honey. What would I tell my boss at this hour?" Haruhi said.

"Even though I am not your supervisor, you do work for me, by default, making me your boss. Therefore, as your superior, I am ordering you to stay in this bed and let me take advantage of you." Kyoya said with a mischievous smile.

Kyoya's phone rang.

"Damnit."

Kyoya looked at his phone to see who was calling.

_What does Tamaki want…_ Kyoya thought.

"I'm sorry honey. I have to take this call. It's work."

"It's okay. Take your time." Haruhi said with a smile. Haruhi never thought Kyoya would have a reason to lie, so she believed him without a second thought.

"You're not going to be pleased with me, but I have to go into the office today. A very important C.E.O. just came in and he wants to talk to me." Kyoya wasn't lying…exactly.

"Okay. Don't worry about it." Haruhi meant it.

The two got themselves ready and went right into work. Haruhi wondered who was waiting for Kyoya in the upper levels of the Ootari Group HQ.

"Kyoya—I need to talk to you…" Tamaki said.

**Bwhahaha...more chapters to come! Let me know what you think...if I should even continue this at all. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"About what." Kyoya inquired. Yet, he had a clue of what this conversation was going to be about.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said with a grimace.

"What about her." Kyoya said.

"You…aren't planning to marry her…are you?" Tamaki choked out.

"Excuse me…" Kyoya said.

"Are you and her serious, I mean. Kyoya, you know our history…you KNEW my intentions. You knew why everything happened. It was all for her."

"Well, a lot of time has passed. You had your chance and you missed it. The seriousness of our relationship is yet to be determined. If you think I'm going to say 'you can still try to win her heart' you are quite mistaken. I do happen to care for her quite a bit." Kyoya said.

"You can never love Haruhi like I do." Tamaki stated.

The door opened. There stood Haruhi in shock after hearing Tamaki's proclamation.

"_You can never love Haruhi like I do" _echoed through Haruhi's mind. Her knees became weak and her heart had stopped.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said.

She had come back to her senses once Tamaki had said her name.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were still in your, um, meeting. I'll be going now."

Haruhi fled the room as fast as she could. Her head was spinning unable to process what had just occurred. Haruhi had waited for so long to hear that from her beloved host. She knew that her feeling still burned strong for Tamaki, but she promised herself to never again open her hear t to him. She shouldn't be feeling like this after all…she loves Kyoya, doesn't she? Tears sprang to her eyes. Not because of what Tamaki said, but because of the torn feelings she has for the man in her life and the one who is again making an appearance.

"I love her Kyoya. I'm not going to lose her again. I will fight for her." Tamaki said.

"I never questioned that. But keep in mind, I'm going to fight for her too." Kyoya retorted. "After all, it shouldn't be that hard. It's my bed she sleeps in every night."

Tamaki flinched at those words. Every night he wished that she was sleeping next to him, safe in his arms. That became his motivation. He was going to win Haruhi back. No matter how much of an advantage Kyoya had, and no matter what it took to win his love back.

Haruhi arrived back at the Ootori estate with hope to spend time alone.

"_You can never love Haruhi like I do."_

There was no hiding it. She was still in love with Tamaki Suoh. But she had not forgotten what transpired a short time ago.

"Haruhi, we are over. I've realized that our relationship has been just a tryst. A high school infatuation, if you will. It is time for both of us to move on. I have a big future ahead of me becoming the head of a huge corporation. I can't do that with a commoner as a companion. It's just not a good image. Ms. Fujioka, I wish you nothing but happiness. "

Those parting words Tamaki had left her with still pierced her heart like a bullet wound. At that moment, she truly felt common. For a time, she had pushed herself through her law training so that she could become something so that Tamaki would no longer label her as common. But, as the wound healed and her rationality came back, she realized that she never wanted to be with a man who had ever thought of her as such. So, she closed off her heart to any man and cursed herself for opening it up to him in the first place. She swore to never think of him, or even say his name. But no matter how hard she tried, she still loved him. Her feelings for Tamaki Suoh would never fade.

"You chose to listen to your grandmother and leave Haruhi behind. I was here to clean up the mess you made and take what I feel is rightfully mine." Kyoya said.

"DAMN YOU. I had to leave her so I can give Haruhi the perfect life she deserves…I didn't think it was going to take this long. I didn't think that my best friend was going to go behind my back and steal her from me." Tamaki said.

"All I can tell you is good luck…may the best man win. She is mine Suoh." Kyoya affirmed.

Tamaki left the room determined to win Haruhi's affections.

"Perhaps it is time…to finish what I started." Kyoya said thinking out loud.

Haruhi spent the rest of the day in the big house Kyoya and herself made. It DID feel like home to her…but something always felt like it was missing. Her happiest memories were here. She had all she wanted. An excellent job, a man to come home to every night, a warm big bed was what she had to look forward to every day. Kyoya was her….prince.

"_Stop saying that word,"_ Haruhi said scolding herself "_We could have had a castle…I was supposed to be your princess…Tamaki…"_

"DAMNIT!" Haruhi screamed. Her anger was cut off by the doorbell. She hurried to the door to see a large arrangement of red roses. Her heart was in her throat.

"Thank you" She said to the delivery man.

"I wonder who they could be from…" Haruhi checked the inscription.

Princess,

Please have dinner with me tomorrow night. We need to talk.

Love, Tamaki

The text on the card made her heart sink. Would she go? Would she consider opening her heart up to him after hearing his bold proclamation in Kyoya's office today? Maybe this was for real…the only way she would find out is if she went to go talk to him.

"_What am I going to tell Kyoya…I can't lie. A big vase of roses is hard to miss…"_

"Haruhi, I'm home." Kyoya called out. Haruhi jumped.

"Did I startle you my love? I'm sorry. Pretty roses…did you buy them?" Kyoya asked. He kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Haruhi couldn't find the words to tell Kyoya who they were from. Kyoya took the que and looked for himself.

"Well…" Kyoya didn't know what to say. Tamaki brought his A game. But Kyoya had an ace up his sleeve…

**I'm not sure if I uploaded this correctly...This is chapter 2 of Eternal Rose if you haven't figured that out already. lol It's not very long but I finally got the chance to finish this. Not sure if this is a good one or not. Please leave some reviews telling me what you think. **

**Not sure when the next chapter will come out. Look for a FMA one shot I have in the works. 3  
**


End file.
